


Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens

by LLReid



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians lesbianing, Purely Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Helena & MC being all cute together.





	Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens

**Author's Note:**

> Name used here for MC is Athena

“I am in heaven,” Athena murmured around the lemon cookie she was snacking on. It had to have been at least the third, maybe fourth, that the mage had somehow managed to fit in her stomach in the past ten minutes, but Helena found her appetite endearing. She often found herself quietly giggling over the fact her fiancé ate like a fourteen year old boy and always complained about eating her green vegetables but somehow still had the toned physique she did.

With the late Cherry Winds setting sun casting the sky overhead in gorgeous orange and fuchsia hues and the brightly coloured wildflowers growing in the long grass in their meadow not far from Wolfson Castle, Helena was in heaven too. She often was any time she could have her love entirely to herself without running the risk of being interrupted.

From where she was sprawled out on the grass she could see the coppery undertones in Athena’s near-raven hair sparkling in the specific way it only ever did when the sun hit it and her crystalline grey eyes appeared so bright that they were near silver. If it was not for the fact she were tucking away junk food like her life depended on it she could have easily passed for one of the fantastical paintings displayed in the castle gallery...but the crumbs and the powdered sugar sticking to her chin prevented her from looking entirely like the glamorous women that lined the walls.

“Because I made you cookies?,” she laughed, reaching out to brush the crumbs off of her chin.

“Not gonna lie, that has a lot to do with it,” the otherworldly woman giggled. The musical sound instantly widened the smile on her face the way it always seemed to — for someone without even a drop of magic in her blood the affect she had on her was utterly perplexing...but Helena adored it and welcomed it with an open heart.

“Solaire will not be pleased with you if she has to ask Reiner to order you to eat your vegetables — again — tonight at dinner, so slow down or you shall sicken yourself, my love.”

“Vegetables are for weaklings. I am 100lbs of pure sugar and I will destroy anyone who says otherwise.”

“Oh yes, the pout and death-stare you offered Reiner last night when he ordered you to stay at the table until you had finished your carrots was truly terrifying,” she teased.

Athena cackled at that, throwing her head back in that all-too-intoxicating way that she did, exposing the tender bruises and lipstick stains littered across her collar as her hair tumbled over her shoulders.

“Even whilst trying to channel the Bitch Queen’s scariness my babyface does me absolutely no favours, does it?”

“No, your beautiful face is far too gentle to channel a mere hint of her ferocity,” she beamed whilst pulling the younger woman into her arms. Playfully, she dotted kisses all over the sun-kissed skin on her face and revelled in the little hums of approval each one earned. “Your kindness shows in your eyes even whilst you are trying to be anything other than yourself...and those sweet rosy cheeks and the faintest little freckles on your nose are far too cherubic to conceal any wickedness beneath them.”

“You’re making me blush.”

“Mhm...it is by far one of my most favourite pastimes.”

Being there, hidden away in the flower meadow deep in the woods, it was easy to forget that war was ravaging the kingdom. The fact that such peace and happiness could exist simultaneously with death and destruction was baffling, until finding Athena she had not dared believe that it could be so — she had not dared believe that she was capable of either.

She had friends that were becoming more like family with each passing day. She had a home where she knew that she was safe. She had such a true and unconditional love from the woman in her arms that she often wondered if they were somehow bound at the soul. Those were all things that she had never had before, not truly. She often had to pinch herself to believe it was all truly happening and it was not a drawn out hallucinogenic side-effect of one of Lennox’s poisons that the Witch Queen had often tormented her with, and every time the bliss did not dissipate before her eyes she was overwhelmed by gratitude.

Whilst war was still raging and people were still dying, she was happy. Allowing herself to be happy during such dangerous times had been a struggle at first, but Athena had convinced her that the only way she would have hope for the future was to enjoy the here-and-now, to make the most of every moment that was offered to her and live it like there would not be another. Allowing herself to feel good had given her hope, hope that after the war she and her love could continue living in such bliss until they were both old and grey.

“We should probably head back now or Solaire will tell us off for being late again,” Athena murmured, drawing her out of her thoughts. She affectionately nuzzled her face against Helena’s shoulder as she spoke, the little wispy strands of hairs that framed her face tickling at the corner of her jaw as she did.

“Time seems to have escaped us once again.” Gently, she slipped her hand beneath her chin and tilted her face up so that she could kiss her lips. Somehow she never seemed to get tired of kissing, it was such a simple method of displaying affection but yet her wits abandoned her every time Athena’s lips tumbled over hers and she could feel her smiling against her.

“Thank you for another nice date.” Athena whispered the words into the chaste kisses they were sharing, her words only making the tingling warmth of contentment in her chest intensify to the point her heart felt so full it was near-to-bursting.

“Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens.”

“Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens.”


End file.
